


Missing Parts

by Emybulby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hurt Lance, Keith angst, Lance Angst, Langst, Major character death - Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Multiple Endings, No one dies?, Regrets, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry, They are all gonna suffer, earthquake, hurt keith, i dont know yet, kangst, shiro angst, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emybulby/pseuds/Emybulby
Summary: The only thing Lance saw before darkness swallowed him again was Shiro walking away with Keith, leaving him dying on the ground in a growing puddle of his own blood.orLance, Shiro and Keith were having the happiest time of their life... Until the heartquake that broke them.





	1. Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> I saw this prompt on Tumblr and had to write something based on that (even if many great fanfic writers already wrote something already). 
> 
> I'll try to update at least once a week, and I mght do multiple endings (like most of my big fics). 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> Thanks!!

As far as he could remember, it had all began in an hospital bed. He was hurting and confused. He didn't know why he was there, or even who he was. 

He had no memory whatsoever. 

The worst part was that he had no identity card or anything on him to identify him when he was brought to the hospital on that fateful day. 

But what hurt most was that no one was there with him either. And no one came looking for him. 

Was he alone before? Didn't he have a family? Or friends? 

Just thinking about it made him feel lonely. 

But once he was let out of the hospital and everything was organized so he could be reintroduced into society, everything went incredibly well. He found a job in a flower shop and made friends there. He was outgoing and always ready to hang out with new people and do new things. Some things felt like he had done them before, like riding a bike or swimming. Others were probably really new to him, like listening to a song or watching a movie that had just came out. 

Even if he kept his mind busy, he always thought back to this. To his lost memories.

To how miserable he must have been to have no friends or family looking for him. 

"Hey, Blue, you're spacing out again, buddy," Hunk said as he moved bag of soil around to the back store.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," he replied. 

That was his nickname "Blue". The official name he was given at first was "Taylor", but he felt weird being called that, knowing deep down that this wasn't his real name. This nickname had something personal, it had been given to him by Hunk and Pidge, his best friends. 

They were both geniuses and future engineers. Sometimes, he wondered why they were even his friends. He found him funny and entertaining, probably. 

"I was daydreaming about Lucy," Blue lied. 

"The girl you met a few weeks ago at the beach and that still hasn't answered any of your text? You should maybe accept the facts, Blue, she's probably never gonna answer you," Hunk said with a sorry tone.

"I can still dream, Hunk!" He replied. 

"Don't hurt yourself, though. You were rejected so many times already..." Hunk continued. 

"And I'm still going to be rejected a lot more, but I know someone is just waiting for me out there," he explained. "I feel it, Hunk, I have a destined lover!"

"I hope so for you, buddy, truly, but you're probably not gonna find them by flirting with everyone," Hunk replied.

"I'm not flirting with everyone! Come on, Hunk, you know I have standards."

"True, at least you have those," his friend agreed. 

Blue just wanted to be loved and to love. 

He never wanted to feel lonely again. 


	2. Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi dear readers! 
> 
> Shiro and Keith's life since the incident... 
> 
> Here's a second chapter. It's pretty depressive, but I hope you'll like it anyway! 
> 
> TW: Alcohol abuse... 
> 
> Please leave Kudos and Comments! 
> 
> Thanks!!

Keith expected it when he came home that night. It had been one year exactly. It was also the main subject everywhere that day. In the street, on TV, radio, newpaper, small talk amongst strangers... Even Keith wanted to just pass out.

Still, he hated to see him drunk. Shiro was inherently good and always the respectable one between them. He had always been… until that day, when their whole world turned to shit. Since then, Shiro had had problems dealing with the guilt and the pain of what he was forced to do. Keith felt the same guilt, that was the reason why he overworked himself. He was barely sleeping, always working or training or simply doing something with his mind and body to keep the negative thoughts away. If he had been able to help that day, if Shiro hadn’t chosen to save him…

Maybe Lance would still be by their side.

Shiro was passed out on the table, still holding an almost empty bottle of alcohol. Keith moved over to him and placed a blanket over the older man’s shoulders. As he grabbed the bottle of alcohol to take it away, he noticed that Shiro’s other hand covered a book. But it wasn’t a book, it was their old photo album. It was open on a few photos of Lance and them. They all looked so happy, smiling widely…

Tears fell down his eyes and rage built up fast in him. Why was life so unfair! Why!? He let out a loud yell, full of anger and despair, and threw the bottle on the wall at the other side of their apartment. It crashed and the content splashed all over the wall. He couldn't care less though. 

Shiro didn’t even stir, his light snoring being the clear sign that he would probably be completely out for the night.

Keith felt so lonely. He missed Lance so much. And the old Shiro too. The one who was strong and brought them a feeling of security.

People kept telling them that the pain would fade, but it never did.

They were missing an integral part of their life.

 

—

 

“Hey,” Shiro croaked as he walked into the room where Keith was getting ready for the day.

Keith always left their home early. Shiro knew it was his way to cope. He would always keep himself really busy, even on his days off.

“Hey.”

Shiro didn’t like the rough emotionless sound of Keith’s voice. He felt even more guilty now, seeing the younger boy's red rimed eyes. Keith must have cried a lot, and Shiro wasn’t even there to comfort him. Honestly, he knew he had become a bit of an asshole and Keith deserved better, but yesterday was too much for Shiro. Most days were, but yesterday was worst.

He didn’t regret saving Keith that day a year ago, but the guilt of leaving Lance behind had eaten him away since then. It felt like the pain would never go away. It felt like he deserved to be miserable.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro said.

Keith stopped moving for a few seconds.

“Get ready, we’re gonna pay him a visit,” Keith said, decisive.

Shiro’s eyes widened a little and fear gripped at his heart. Could he do this? But after taking in Keith’s state again, he decided that, yes, he had to do it for him, and for the both of them. It would be hard, but at least they still had each other, right?

“Alright,” Shiro agreed and went to the bathroom to get ready.

It didn’t take too long and they were out. They had moved town since the incident, so they had to drive there, which was a few hours of uncomfortable silence between them. Keith was driving, reminding Shiro that he was probably not sober enough yet with the quantity of alcohol he had taken in the night before.

Keith stopped before they reached the cemetery. Still none of them moved or talked for a long moment. Shiro knew that if Keith had stopped it was probably because he had something important to say. Keith wouldn't meet his eyes though. They were fixed determinedly on the wheel. 

“I love you, Shiro,” Keith started finally, the words surprising Shiro. “I know it’s hard, I don’t know how we’ll get through this, but… But maybe we should try and do better now? I want us to be truly happy again, and I feel like Lance would’ve wanted this for us too. What do you think?” Keith asked still staring at the wheel.

It was so unusual for him to be the reasonable one between them that it left Shiro unable to react for a few long seconds.

“I love you so much,” Shiro answered then. “I’m sorry… I understand what you’re getting at. I think you’re right. I want us to be happy again too.”

Keith lifted his eyes to meet Shiro's and they smiled lovingly at each other. They had stayed together for this last year, but it felt like it had been so long that they had both looked at each other this way. At some point, Shiro was scared that their relationship would never be based on true love again. They had sex and would talk and do stuff together, but it felt like there was a distance between them. Now, Shiro felt a bit hopeful. They kissed after that. It was passionate and they both felt small tears appear in the corners of their eyes. Yeah, with each other, they might finally be able to finally move forward again, even if it took a long time to get where they wanted to be.

“I’ll go buy some flowers,” Keith said after they separated.

He got out and Shiro followed him right away.

“I’m coming with you,” Shiro told him, joining Keith and taking his hand. “We should buy blue ones, it was his favourite colour.”

Keith entered the shop and just stopped as he looked at the cashier who had just greeted them. There was a look of horror on his face. Shiro, curious and concerned, moved around his boyfriend to look in the same direction. He froze as well.

This person looked so much like him, but it couldn’t be him, there was no way.

His smile, his brown hair, his blue eyes…

There was no mistaken though.

“Lance?” He breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Please leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> You can also message me or send me an ask on Tumblr: Prettygoo-d


	3. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi dear readers! 
> 
> Shiro and Keith's first interaction with Lance since the Earthquake. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> Thanks!!

It all happened in a second. Keith reached the cashier in only a few strides and savagely grabbed his shirt, bringing him closer to his face. Lance looked surprised and terrified. Shiro wasn’t sure how to react, but, when he saw Keith form a fist with his free hand, he quickly intervened, grabbing his lover’s arm before he could go too far.

“What’s your problem!? Let me go!” Lance screamed, visibly confused and scared.

“Keith, calm down,” Shiro said, trying to drag Keith away from the cashier.

Shiro’s eyes flickered to the skin showing between Lance’s pants and his shirt lifted up because of Keith’s hold on it. He noticed a bit of what must be a huge scar… This was another proof that it must really be Lance. Keith finally let go of Lance’s shirt and let himself be dragged a few steps away, accepting the fact that Shiro was too strong to fight against his hold.

“Why?! Why didn’t you tell us you were alive?” Keith asked, voice heavy as the anger was letting place to a deep sadness.

“What’s going on? Are you ok, Blue? I heard screaming,” A big man asked as he entered the store from what must have been the back store.

“This guy just attacked me out of nowhere!” Lance complained.

“This guy?” Keith repeated in a hurt voice.

“What trouble did you get into again?” The big man asked in a disappointed tone.

“I did nothing this time, Hunk, I swear! I don’t even know them!” Lance replied, offended.

These words… It couldn’t be…

“Wait…” Shiro said then and everyone’s attention was on him. His eyes were fixed on Lance, showing all the fear he felt. “Don’t you remember us, Lance?”

“Lance?” Hunk repeated, confused.

Lance’s eyes widened suddenly, he took a few steps back and his breathing quickened. Something was wrong, but Shiro was as puzzled as everyone in the flower shop at that moment. Lance then fell to the ground, he was shaking and looked frantically around.

 

—

 

_Lance opened his eyes to a strange darkness. There was a little light coming from some unknown source, but it wasn’t enough for him to see well around him. He felt like his head was foggy and his body was hurting more and more as the seconds passed. He let out a whine when he tried to move a bit. His whole body flared up in pain._

_When he calmed down a bit, he heard movement close by. His eyes searched for the source. One of his ears felt as if he was underwater, so it was hard to find it. And then his vision swirled for a small instant, but when it cleared up again he noticed people walk away in front of him. He realized with horror that he knew them._

_“Shiro? Keith?” Lance croaked. “D-don’t… Don’t leave me…” he tried, but his voice was too small._

_His head felt dizzy and his breathing was shallower now. He was going to pass out soon. He noticed then a puddle of red appearing in his vision._

_Oh. It was blood._

_Lance instantly understood what it meant. With the growing quantity, he could easily see that he probably didn’t have much time left to live. A sob shook his body at the terrible realization, making it all hurt even more. He was going to die alone, confused and in pain._

_He looked back at the two men walking away. Hoping that he was hallucinating, that they were not walking away, but towards him. But it was clear now. They were leaving him behind._

_He loved them so much, and because of that it hurt even more to see them walking away. He was scared. He didn’t want to die._

_His vision faded to dark for a small moment, but when it came back, Lance knew the next time would be the last._

_He let a few tears fall down his cheeks. It was the end…_

_He watched the two men he loved go until he lost consciousness again._

_—_

Shiro went to help Lance, but was stopped by Hunk.

“Stay back, I’m taking care of him,” Hunk said and crouched down in front of his panicked friend. “Hey, buddy, look at me. You’re safe. Just breathe with me ok? In… Out… In… Out…” Hunk said.

Lance hardly followed his example, but was able to calm down after a moment. Keith and Shiro couldn’t move or talk. It was weird to see Lance alive and healthy, but it was distressing to see him in this state. They had truly believed that they had lost him. It felt like a cursed miracle. He was there, but not completely it seemed. He had lost his memories of Keith and him, and that hurt so much.

“I-I got a memory back,” Lance explained in a small voice to Hunk. “I know them, but…” Lance’s now tearful eyes fell on Keith and Shiro then, his features changing to anger. “You abandoned me. You left me for dead that day a year ago.”

Shiro was sure he heard all his walls shatter at these words.

Everything he had done to keep himself sane…

It had all been destroyed in an instant.

Yes, he had abandoned Lance.

It was all his fault.


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi dear readers!
> 
> Keith and Shiro leave the shop...
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> Thanks!!

“Leave,” Hunk demanded in an angry voice.

Hunk was never angry. Still, here he was, standing strong between Lance and Keith and Shiro. Lance was crying again. How could they have done that? How could they be angry at him? He was the one who had been left behind, dying alone… He had been the one without any memory from his past for years. And the first one he got back was horrible. He dreaded his life from before the earthquake, but now it was worse.

“We… We might not deserve your trust or your forgiveness, but… Let us bring you back to your family at least,” Shiro stuttered, still shaken by Lance’s harsh words.

The Cuban lifted his head to look at Shiro right away with wide eyes full of hope… but also fear.

“I have a family?” He asked in a small voice.

“Yes, and they would love to see you,” Keith answered.

“Why didn’t they try to find me? Why was I left alone?” Lance asked, anger coming back.

“They didn’t know you were still alive. We really thought you died back then, Lance… We’re sorry, we…” Keith started as angry tears started forming in his eyes.

“Ok, hum, I don’t want to be that guy, but you’re bothering the clients of the store. Could you maybe give each other’s numbers and talk later?” Hunk asked.

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Shiro stuttered awkwardly. He took a small paper and wrote his number and Keith’s on it. Lance did the same and the two Asians left.

“Are you ok? I’ll call Allura so you can have the rest of the day off and get some rest, you clearly need it buddy,” Hunk said then.

“Yeah, I’d like that, Big Man,” Lance replied, still in shock.

 

—

 

Keith hated Lance and their terrible lives in that moment. Seeing Shiro break down as soon as they reached the car, having to comfort him and also reassure himself internally… Yes, seeing Lance alive again was their craziest dream, but this was fucked up.

Why did he have to have lost all his memories? Why did he have to bring back their pain and traumas just as they were starting to heal?

It was a nightmare, but at least, they still had a chance to make their… former boyfriend happy again.

Keith couldn’t get Lance’s words out of his head.

Was it how he felt as well all this time?

Like something vital was missing?

 

—

 

Lance took a few hours to get his ideas straight. He knew he couldn’t just forget about their meeting and move on. He had been hoping to meet people from his past for so long…

So, he called Shiro when he finally made up his mind.

“Hey?” Shiro asked, voice a little bit shaky.

“Hey. My family… I wanna see them again,” Lance said simply.

“O-ok! Hum… They are in Cuba, so if you want, we can drive you there,” Shiro offered.

Lance didn’t want to spend days with him or Keith, but he didn’t have the money to buy plane tickets, and getting there any other way would be even more annoying.

“I won’t pay for the gas,” Lance stated.

“Of course,” Shiro agreed right away.

“Ok,” Lance said, unsure on how to continue or end this call.

“Ok…” Shiro repeated, and it sounded so soft Lance almost blushed.

“I’ll text you when I can get a break from work. So, hum… Goodbye,” Lance added.

“Alright, we’ll be waiting for your text. Bye, Lance,” Shiro replied.

Lance hung up, feeling weirdly relieved. He was still angry at them, still hated that they had left him to die, but he was glad he could see his forgotten family again.

Were his parents both still alive?

Did he have a lot of siblings?

Did he have relatives too?

Did they love him?

 

-

 

_Lance felt so much pain in his chest. He had just been rejected by his first love, Jenny. His mama knocked on his room’s doorframe. She had three cookies and a glass of warm milk in her hands. He sat on his bed and wiped the remaining tears from his cheeks._

_“Don’t cry, mijo, this girl just wasn’t the right for you, but don’t worry, there’s someone out there just for you, I know it,” she said encouragingly and handed him the cookies and the milk._

_Lance took them gratefully. It was comforting, to know that his mother cared so much._

_“But, mama, what if they break my heart too?” He asked, anxious._

_“Love hurts sometimes, but when it comes to the right person, you’ll always make up and find happiness again,” she explained._

_“Like you and papa?” He asked._

_“Like me and your papa,” she repeated with a warm loving smile._

 

—

 

When Lance got back to reality, happy tears were falling down his eyes.

This memory was something completely different from the first one.

It was pleasant and full of affection.

Maybe his past wasn’t all dark.

Maybe he had been happy.

Maybe…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Please leave kudos and comments!  
> You can also message me or send me an ask on Tumblr: Prettygoo-d
> 
>  
> 
> Do you know what the next part will be? ROAD TRIP! :D


	5. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi dear readers! 
> 
> Shiro, Lance and Keith begin their road trip :) 
> 
> Here's a little chapter. I hope you'll like it! 
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: I thought there was a ferry going from Cancun to Cuba for some reason, but I did some research and realized that there isn't. In this fic there is one though, for the purspose of the road trip :) 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> Thanks!!

Well… This was awkward.

They had all been sitting in Shiro’s car for an hour without saying a single word to each other as they left Los Angeles. The plan was to go to Cancun and then to Cuba by ferry. With the stops and driving conditions, it would take approximately 4 days to get to Veradero, where his family was living based on what Shiro and Keith had told him. This would be an interminable ride if things continued this way. Lance didn’t like silence, but he didn’t necessarily want to talk to Keith and Shiro too. It was a really terrible situation. He didn’t know what to do to make things more comfortable. There was a low music playing, but it didn’t help the tangible tension between them at all.

Ok, to be honest, Lance expected something like that after their first meeting. He didn’t know them except for the single awful memory he had of them. A scowl appeared on his face as he recalled it. The pain, the fear, the loneliness…

Anyway, at least he had a good memory from his family, so that was good motivation to spend the next two weeks of break he had with Shiro and Keith.

“Seriously, why are you playing this music? Even I, who has amnesia, knows how to keep up to date with the music trends. I mean, this was popular like 4 years ago?” Lance finally commented, annoyed at the music and pushing the ejection button on the side of the radio to get the CD out.

Who used CDs anymore? This car was 100 years old or what?

“No, don’t…” Shiro started, looking suddenly anxious.

When Lance saw the CD, he understood why. It was his writing on top of it, he recognized it right away. It was written “Lance’s top mix! <3” in blue with an awful lion drawing below it.

Oh.

“Sorry…” Lance said.

“No, it’s ok. You can put whatever music you want,” Shiro replied, visibly embarrassed.

Keith’s head poked out from the back seat and he took the CD from Lance’s hand and replaced it with a new one on which there was simply a similar lion drawn on it, this one red.

“There, might meet your taste a bit more,” Keith told him with a mischievous smile.

Lance doubted him right away, but still put the CD reluctantly in the player.

Some emo music started playing and the sound made Lance’s mind hurt as a new memory made its way inside his mind.

 

—

 

_“We’re not playing your awful music again, Mullet!” Lance yelled._

_“My music isn’t awful! Yours is worst!” Keith replied._

_They were fighting as Shiro was driving._

_“Come on, guys, I’m driving here!” Shiro grounded them. “Keith, you put your music to go, and Lance, you put yours when we get back. Alright?”_

_“Ok…” Lance agreed grumpily._

_Keith smiled at Shiro’s decision and, even if Lance was still grumpy, he couldn’t help but smile too as he turned his eyes to look out the window._

 

—

 

When he got back to reality, Lance quickly analyzed this new information. Something inside him told him that it had been the same day of the earthquake, that Lance never got to put his music when they drove back.

Because Lance never came back with them.

“Mullet…” Lance murmured as he looked dazedly at the CD player.

Something changed in the atmosphere surrounding them. He heard Keith’s breath caught in his throat at the surname, even with the music playing a bit louder than before. He sensed Shiro tense even more beside him.

“Your music still sucks,” Lance added as he came back to himself.

Keith exhaled a small laugh.

“So, you remember that, uh?” Keith asked. “We used to always fight about music taste.”

“And about almost everything else,” Shiro added with a soft smile.

“Why were we even friends then?” Lance asked, confused.

“Friends?” Shiro asked.

There was silence for a moment. Had Lance said something wrong again? Probably, but Keith answered anyway.

“Well, as for me, it was because you made things lively. It was funny being around you, and even if we fought a lot, we still cared about each other. You would always make me do these weird challenges against you, and I would always agree,” Keith he admitted with a small laugh at the end.

His answer surprised Lance, considering that Keith didn’t look like the type to talk about his feelings.

“Yeah, I recognize myself in that, I’m a pretty funny guy,” Lance told him.

“You would always lose the challenges though,” Keith added.

“What?! No, there’s no way! You’re just taking advantage of the fact that I can’t remember it, Mullet!” Lance replied, offended now.

“Well, actually…” Shiro started.

“Don’t you dare side with him, Shiro!” Lance warned him.

Shiro and Keith laughed at that and Lance felt a strange lightness in his heart.

Even if he tried to deny it to himself, they had been close, he knew it.

Something deep inside him wanted him to care about them again.

But he was still hurt that they had abandoned him a year ago.

The past year of rehabilitation had been really hard for him.

He couldn’t go through something similar once more.

He didn’t want to feel so lonely again.

He would not survive it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: I thought there was a ferry going from Cancun to Cuba for some reason, but I did some research and realized that there isn't. In this fic there is one though, for the purspose of the road trip :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading :D  
> Please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> You can also follow me, send me an ask or message me on Tumblr: Prettygoo-d

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and comments (they give me life)!
> 
> You can also message me or sen me asks on Tumblr: Prettygoo-d


End file.
